Ultima Noche
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Un mini fic en forma de drabble.
1. Chapter 1

A veces era lindo ver los atardeceres desde aquel balcón.  
Pero ver el último, era tal vez un poco devastador.

...

Sentados a la par, una pequeña valija los separaba físicamente. Y otra persona, emocionalmente.

Aun así, contemplaban como moría el sol, aquella tarde de otoño.

...

-¿Cuando...

-Mañana. Lo siento.

-Antes de irte, ¿Podrías leer nuevamente aquella canción?

-Está bien.

 _ **"El azul profundo del mar llamándome. Las canciones de sus olas me mantienen a salvo"**_

-Dime. ¿Hace mucho de esto?

-Kozume, por favor.

-Shouyou... Quiero saber todo. Hablemos sin tapujos. No te avergüences.

-Meses. Perdón yo no quería.

-Siempre lo supuse. Incluso antes de salir. No es nada nuevo.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. Tal vez yo deba hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... Tus ojos son delatores. No brillan con la misma intensidad que lo hacen con él.

-Bueno yo no lo sabía...nos llevábamos muy mal. Pero...

-Pero ahora, ya somos grandes.

-Sí.

-Es increíble que hayan pasado 5 años desde que nos conocimos.

-¿Mucho no?

-Insuficiente. No logre que me amaras tanto.

-Kozume...

-Shh, lo entiendo. Aun así pasen mil años, jamás me Amarías como a él. Son cosas de la vida.

-Aun así...

-En parte es mi culpa, alimente algo que podía ver que no tenía futuro. Pero es que... Te quiero mucho Shouyou.

-Yo también

-Lo sé. Sé que me quieres. Nos queremos. Sino esta conversación no tendría lugar ¿no? Ahora... Sigue leyendo esto.

-Kozume...

-Vamos Sho...hagamos algo eterna esta última noche. Por mí.

-Está bien.

...

 _Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Seguimos?

El sol se habia escondido, y el horizonte se teñía de rojo.

 _ **-"**_ _ **El cielo esta tan profundo, no tiene**_ __ _ **final.**_

 _ **La luna sigue dormida, una**_ __ _ **cama de estrellas para mí."**_

-¿Cómo es que una vez planeamos tanto y ahora...? Y ahora soy yo quien se va.

-Bueno... Yo sabía que en algún momento llegaría esto.

-¿Todo el tiempo?

-Bueno, siempre está el pensamiento egoísta de que no suceda. Pero eso era imposible. No te sientas mal... No todo lo que se planea logra cumplirse.

-Creí que sería más difícil. ¿Sabes?

-Tal vez cuando te vayas llorare. Pero ahora... Mira, es un tanto patético retener a alguien que no te quiere. ¿De qué me sirve estar contigo si no me deseas o me quieres como debes? ¿Sería injusto no?

-No lo sé. La verdad no lo sé.

-¿Estas confundido?

-No. Pero, creí que sería algo más... Ya sabes problemático.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Esperas que te diga que te quedes? No lo haré. Tu sabes bien lo que siento. Y si me quisieras, no te irías.

-Te quiero.

-Lo sé. Pero de formas diferentes. No tienes el suficiente querer para elegirme como yo a ti.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien. Haz desarrollado tu querer hacia otro. ¿Que podría hacer respecto eso?

-En serio...gracias por entender.

-Solo...debes saber que estaré siempre.

-No debes esperarme.

-No lo haré. Cuando pueda organizare de nuevo mi vida. Estaré para ayudarte, no para esperarte.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y cómo seguía aquella canción? ¡Mira que estrellado esta!

...

 _Continuara._


	3. Chapter 3

Y el sol se había ocultado completamente.

Aquel horizonte rojo desapareció y la noche empezaba a imponerse.

-Sera una linda noche.

-Una de las ultimas, antes del crudo invierno.

 _ **¿Cómo puedo ver a través de tus ojos mi destino? Me deshago, tu sangras por mi.**_

-Te extrañare.

-No lo harás.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quien se atrevería a extrañar cuando puede no hacerlo? ¿Por que ser tan masoquista?

-...

-Si me vas a extrañar quedate Shouyou... Porque no tienes que hacerlo. Me tienes aquí. No es necesario que gastes tiempo en eso.

-No puedo quedarme.

-Eso ya lo se.

-¿Entonces dices que no voy a Extrañarte?

-Así es. Te olvidarás muy rápido de mi.

-No digas eso...no así.

-Tranquilo. Hemos vividos cosas lindas...así que...

-Así que te recordaré bien.

-Exacto. Yo también te recordaré.

-Kenma...¿Crees que nos seguiremos hablando luego de esto?

-Eso dependerá de ti.

-¿Solo de mi?

-Dime...¿Es correcto enviarle mensajes a tu ex?

-Eso no lo se.

-Pues deberías saberlo. Si yo fuera Tobio. Me molestaría que te escribas o hables con alguien.

-¿Tiene que ser así?

-No lo entiendes ahora. Pero una vez que estés con él...veras que yo no seré nadie. Nadie comparado a él.

-Kenma...

-¡Vamos Shouyou! Sigueme leyendo. Un poco mas...

...

 _Continuara..._


	4. Chapter 4

Si...seria una noche hermosa. Un poco húmeda. Y el rocío ya había caído completamente.

Y de a poco la temperatura bajaba cada vez mas.

-¿Entramos?

-Me gusta el frío. Y esta estrellado...¿Por que no disfrutar un poco mas?

Hinata asintió y Kenma quedo en un estado taciturno.

Su teléfono móvil había permanecido en el mismo lugar desde que aquella eterna conversación había comenzado.

-Vamos...continua por favor.

 _ **¿Cómo puedo ver a través de tus**_

 _ **ojos el choque de nuestros**_

 _ **mundos? abré tu corazón, para**_

 _ **cerrar nuestra gran división**_.

La mirada de Kenma se perdía en las luces de la ciudad.

-¿Que ocurre Shouyou? ¿Por que no sigues?

-Con él es diferente...

-¿Como?

-Con él soy yo mismo.

-¿Conmigo no?

-No, contigo soy una parte. Con él puedo ser todo yo.

-¿Por que?

-Porque él entiende esa parte de mi.

-Yo también podría.

-No. Él no necesito explicaciones... Lo vio y lo comprendió solo. Tu...no has podido. Lo siento. Es por eso que quiero que entiendas.

-Entiendo.

-¿De verdad?

-No. Pero ¿que mas da?

-...

-No te sientas mal. Debes estar seguro de lo que estas haciendo. Yo te conozco... Conozco lo que me has mostrado y lo que he podido deducir... Pero haz ocultado mucho. Así que...si puedes ser tu mismo completamente con él, me alegro. Me alegro de verdad.

-¿Puedes abrazarme?

-Si lo hago, seria imposible seguir con esto. Cuando te despida esta noche en mi puerta, te abrazare. Ahora no.

-Gracias.

-Sigamos...sigamos que se ya se acaba.

...

 _Continuará._


End file.
